


Charlie/Sam Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [12]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…2. Take. It. Off.3. Is that my shirt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

"Before you decide to murder me, let me explain...," Sam started and he looked so nervous that Charlie lowered his gun. Nathan had warned him, of course he had. Not long after they had made their way back from Madagascar (and Charlie hadn't even known that he had been heading there) he had called Charlie, explained everything, informed him about... and now Sam was in front of him. It had been quite a shock.

Hence why Charlie was holding a gun in his hands and Sam was holding a startled expression on his face.

Charlie lowered his gun further, clicking the safety on. Sam moved a little closer.

"Jesus, I wouldn't shoot you," Charlie said and Sam took that as an invitation to stop a few steps in front of him. 

"You sure about that, Charles? You looked a little trigger happy there," Sam said, gesturing to the gun.

With a snort Charlie put it away. Then he wrapped Sam up in a hug so suddenly that the other man let out a squack. 

"I missed you, too," Sam said. He was a little more tense in Charlie's arms then he remembered from days past. When he let him go, Sam chuckled.

"You look good, kid," Charlie said and Sam let out another chuckle.

"You, too." A hand brushed over Charlie's head, making him duck away. "I clearly remember you having more hair, though."


	2. Take. It. Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Take. It. Off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

“Take. It. Off.”

Charlie chuckled when Sam’s hands tugged at his shirt, eager to have him get rid of it. Just previously, they had had something to drink, not enough to get either of them truly drunk, but apparently it had made Sam horny. Not that Charlie minded in the slightest with the way Sam was rubbing his hands all over him. It was indecent, too, if they hadn’t been in Charlie’s apartment already he may have had to slow him down. Although Sam had perfect self-control… if he wanted to. Now was no such time.

“Slow down, tiger,” Charlie laughed when Sam made a frustrated noise. Trying to pull off Charlie’s shirt while being pressed all along his front. It wasn’t working too well and Charlie gently pushed him back a step to get rid of the offending fabric. Then Sam was back against him, arms wrapped around his shoulders and mouth hungrily pressed against his lips, stealing the breath from Charlie’s lungs. He had to wonder how long it had been for Sam that he was so eager now. Admittedly, Charlie quite liked this eagerness. It made him all the harder.

When he palmed Sam through his jeans he could feel that Sam was similarly affected.

“Take. It. Off,” Sam panted again, this time with an easy teasing grin when his hands fell to Charlie’s pants.


	3. is that my shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: is that my shirt?

The shirt looked awfully familiar. It was a little worn, a little threadbare and, Sam had to say, rather see through by now. He ended up staring at Charlie’s chest where, on one side, a nipple was not quite, but almost visible through the fabric.

Sam did not mind at all. Less so when Charlie crossed his arms over what had once been a reddish-brown shirt, but now was washed out and oh so comfortable. Normally, Sam only wore it to bed, but Charlie was wearing his normal jeans. He looked like he had been outside at some point, or he would still be in pajama pants.

Sam stepped closer and ran his hands over Charlie’s biceps and over his shoulder.

He opened his mouth to ask-

“Yes, Sam, this is your bloody shirt! You told me you were going to do the laundry!”, Charlie interrupted him even before Sam had drawn breath enough to form the question.


End file.
